


Hayley Marshall Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Hayley Marshall





	Hayley Marshall Imagines

Hayley looked across the bayou clearing with guilt written on her face. You’d joined her on a trip cross country to help her find answer, taking tome away from work, college and helping your younger siblings.

“(Y/N).” Hayley said quietly.  
“You’re wrong… I’m not related to Hayley!” You yelled at the wolf who was in front of you.  
“I understand that you’re confused but you are.” She said quickly.  
“No!” You yelled and turned on your heels, heading the way you came until your feet hit the road.

You began sobbing and only just made it to the car, this couldn’t be write, you were a Gilbert and always had been. There was no birth mark on your shoulder like Hayley’s so they had to be wrong.  
“(Y/N) … please we’ll work this out and it doesn’t stop you being Jer and Elena’s sister.” She muttered to you.

“I just… what do I say to them?” you asked her as you let yourself slide down the car to hit the concrete road.  
“That you’re looking for answers like me and you don’t know when you’ll be home and that you love them.” Her hands rested on your shoulders as she smiled at you waiting for the look in your eyes that told her you’d be fine.

“Yeah… you’re right.” You hummed and let her pull you to your feet.  
“We’ll head over to the witches compound next, they should have some answers.” Hayley mumbled as you both climbed into the car, her hand resting on her belly as the two of you whizzed down the road.


End file.
